


Love Is A Riddle

by slashter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Tapes, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, always-a-girl!louis, english major!harry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashter/pseuds/slashter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Wanna try something?" He asks, though he knows there's no reason to--Louis will say yes to the kinkiest shit, it's fucking amazing.</i><br/><i>Louis sighs. "If it means I'll</i> finally <i>get to come, then yes, just </i>do it<i>."</i><br/><i>Harry chuckles and reaches his arm out, bringing his laptop to life. Louis eyes it suspiciously as Harry opens up his webcam so that their reflection shows up on the screen.</i><br/><i>"Shit." She mutters, but she shifts in his lap again, and Harry can tell that she already loves the idea. He clicks a few buttons till the video's taking up the whole screen, and then starts recording, licking a thin stripe up Louis' neck.</i></p><p>[Or the one where Harry and Louis basically make a sex tape]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is A Riddle

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from but I'm pretty sure I wrote it while I should've been studying for one of my midterms.  
> Also I just wanted something cute and sassy and concrete and I'd been reading a lot of girl!direction lately so I guess this was the product
> 
> ~Title is from The Show by Lenka
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  I don't know anyone in 1D or anyone else mentioned in this story. This work is purely a piece of fiction.

_\------_

_Sometimes it's just a shared glance through the window of an old coffee shop, brushing past you like a feather but leaving a solid impression on your heart, and other times it slams into you, a kiss with a stranger at a loud frat party, fueled by lust and cherry-flavored vodka._

 

_\------_

 

Harry chews on his thumbnail, staring at the words on his screen. They're all he has right now, just a small fragment of the assignment that's due the next day for his creative writing class.

Sure, he could've started it earlier, as always, but Harry's always found himself to be a more impulsive writer, someone that likes to write on a whim and on the spot, scratching down whole paragraphs at a time into the little Moleskine he keeps tucked in his jacket pocket.

 

He leans back and stretches his arms over his head, savoring the small cracks he gets as he rolls his shoulders. It's a bit cramped, the desk in his bedroom, but it's more the fault of him constantly sitting hunched over his laptop rather than just adjusting his surroundings to suit him better.

He continues to lean until he gets a clear view of the bathroom door across from the hall. The shower's just stopped running and Louis' voice is as clear as ever, belting out a song Harry vaguely recognizes from one of the pop playlists on her iPod. A few seconds later she's stepping out of the bathroom, a cloud of steam billowing out from behind her, and it's almost poetic. That is, of course, until she scrunches up her face, crossing her eyes and sticking her tongue out at him.

"Perv!" She cries, but grins nonetheless, walking into the bedroom. Her hair is wet and she's wrapped up in a soft-looking towel that barely covers her ass. Harry stares unabashedly, eyes grazing up and down her body until Louis blushes and flips him off.

" _Stop_." She says, but Harry can tell that she loves it, the way he's drinking her in. She's tan and golden and perfect and Harry can feel himself getting progressively harder the longer he looks.

 

"C'mere," he calls, motioning for Louis to come over, and she rolls her eyes.

"I don't even have any underwear on yet, Haz." She mumbles, but strolls over anyways, a small smile on her lips. "What's up?"

"I love you." Harry answers, pulling her down for a kiss. She yelps but then smiles, pressing into the kiss a bit deeper, letting her tongue flick against his. Harry gets a full-body shiver and then Louis pulls away, eyeing him warily.

"Are you going to fuck me now?"

Harry smirks. "Something like that."

"I _just_ got out of the shower!"

"We'll take another one."

"It's a waste of water."

"Since when have you cared about the environment? I have to throw away your trash properly every time you litter."

"Yeah, but--"

"Our rent covers the utilities, it's not like we have to pay for the hot water." Harry interrupts, grinning.

 

Louis pauses, glaring at Harry through narrowed eyes. "Fuck you." She spits, but it's got no venom behind it, and she shakes her head as she straddles Harry on his chair. 

"So?" She asks, once she's settled in. Harry shakes his head, unbelieving.

"One second you hate it, the next you're just _begging_ for it. You're ridiculous."

"Listen here, Styles, I am fully capable of leaving your lap whenever I want to."

"Right."

"I just don't want to."

"Of course."

"Now make yourself useful and touch me or something." Louis commands, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck and kissing him.

 

She sighs happily once Harry kisses her back, and he can't help but grin, letting her lips slide over his teeth. 

"Gross." She declares, pulling away. Harry hums noncommittally, deftly untucking the towel so it falls behind Louis and she's left sitting there, naked, on his lap.

He runs his hands up and down her sides, amazed as always at how his hands can span her entire waist, the tips of his thumbs brushing together across her bellybutton. Louis moans at the feeling and kisses down his jaw, sucking a mark into his neck as he continues to touch her all over. She smells like citrus everywhere, and it suits her so well, though Harry can pick up a whiff of something that smells like evergreen as he leans into her shoulder.

"Are you wearing my deodorant?" He asks, scraping his teeth across her collarbone. Louis shivers and he can feel her nod.

"It smells good," she mumbles, tangling her hands in his hair and pulling him away from her chest to look at her. "I like smelling like you."

Harry grins and kisses her again, this time running his thumbs over her breasts, brushing over her nipples every few seconds and making her hips jerk forward a bit.

"As much as I appreciate foreplay," Louis starts, tightening her grip so that she's pulling at Harry's hair, "I was promised orgasms."

"That's not exactly true," Harry replies, but smiles anyways, easily picking her up and flipping her over so that his chest is pressed to her back.

"I hate when you do that." She mumbles, frowning, but he nips her earlobe.

"Liar. You _love_ it."

 

He kisses down her neck and stops when he reaches her shoulder, hooking his chin over it.

"Wanna try something?" He asks, though he knows there's no reason to--Louis will say yes to the kinkiest shit, it's fucking amazing.

Louis sighs. "If it means I'll _finally_ get to come, then yes, just _do it_."

Harry chuckles and reaches his arm out, bringing his laptop to life. Louis eyes it suspiciously as Harry opens up his webcam so that their reflection shows up on the screen.

"Shit." She mutters, but she shifts in his lap again, and Harry can tell that she already loves the idea. He clicks a few buttons till the video's taking up the whole screen, and then starts recording, licking a thin stripe up Louis' neck.

 

"Harry," she says, and it's both in awe and desperation, and Harry nods and leans back, pulling off his shirt and gripping Louis' hips, squeezing her ass.

"First, it's just you." He says, his voice low and rough, the tone Louis never argues with. She nods and Harry kisses her cheek as he slips a finger across her hipbone and into her cunt. 

Louis shudders and Harry smirks against her cheek because she's already so fucking wet, bucking her hips against his finger, which slides in and out of her folds easily, barely brushing against her clit.

"Harry, _please_." She begs, and he complies, adding a second finger and a bit of pressure so that she has something to grind down against, her hips bucking forward. Harry can feel himself getting harder and he knows Louis feels it too, his clothed erection pressing into the swell of her ass. She moans and grinds back, creating a rhythm so that she's able to catch every sensation possible.

 

Harry looks up and catches sight of them on the webcam, his breath hitching at the view he's not able to see himself; Louis' breasts bouncing as she moves her hips back and forth in a almost hypnotizing pattern, her mouth open and eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. She whines and he can tell what he's doing isn't enough, so he moves his hand lower, easily sliding two fingers into her and pressing down on her clit with his thumb. 

He keeps his eyes on the screen and watches how Louis completely loses it, riding his hand with no shame, and he then presses his fingers tight against her, giving her no space to move, pushing just as hard into her as she is onto him, and that's what makes her finally come, her body shaking and hands slipping off the armrests.

 

Harry keeps his fingers inside her for a minute and then slowly pumps in and out, making Louis gasp. He presses down on her clit again and her hips stutter forward, her brow creasing.

"Want you," she whispers, her head falling back against Harry's shoulder, her damp hair sticking to his cheek. "I want _you_ , Harry, I want you in me, please."

Harry almost growls as he lifts Louis up so she's hovering above him. He easily unzips his jeans and slips his cock out from his boxers, hissing as the cool air hits it. He's so hard it hurts, and he blindly searches for the condom he keeps in his desk drawer. He'd laughed when Louis had suggested putting a few in there--"Just in case," she'd quipped, winking--but he's so thankful that he'd listened to her.

Louis watches him take out the condom and then snatches it out of his hand, storing it between her teeth. She spreads her legs a bit wider and lowers herself down so she's pressing herself to the base of Harry's cock, then starts grinding against it. She lowers herself up and down, letting Harry's dick press against her clit, and sighs in enjoyment.

 

Harry, on the other hand, cusses and almost falls out of the chair, gripping the armrests for support. Louis laughs, her voice high and sparkling, and tears the condom packet open, slipping the condom onto Harry with ease. She doesn't let him adjust, just gives him a couple tugs before sinking down onto him completely.

" _Shit_." Harry spits, as Louis takes him in and grinds down, hands gripping his knees. She moans and leans forward, lifting herself up and down, slowly building up a rhythm. Harry looks down at where they meet, transfixed at the way he's sliding in and out of her with such ease. She's hot and wet and it's absolutely perfect and he can't help how he sinks his fingers into the meat of her ass and spreads her wider apart, letting his thumbs graze over her hole, small and pink and puckered. 

Her hips jerk forward at that so Harry does it again, and then brings his thumb into his mouth, sucking on it hard till it's shining. He looks over Louis' shoulder and sees her watching his laptop intently so he smirks as he pulls his thumb out of his mouth and then circles her entrance, gently pushing the tip of his thumb in.

 

" _Fuck_. Fuck, fuck, fuck," Louis cries, and then she's coming again, hard, positively shuddering with the action. She falls forward, her elbows resting on the desk, clenching around Harry so tight that his own hips buck off the chair a bit.

She recovers quickly, lifting off of Harry shakily, and then spins around and drops to her knees, peeling off the condom and tossing it to the side. Harry clicks his tongue in disappointment but Louis just pinches his thigh and then takes him into her mouth in one go.

He feels himself brush the back of her throat as she bobs up and down, one hand playing with his balls, and combs his fingers through her hair, moaning happily as she sucks on the tip of his dick, tonguing the slit again and again till he lets out a cry of relief and comes into Louis' mouth, his cock dragging across her lips.

 

"Jesus Christ," Harry mumbles, letting Louis crawl over him and kiss him deep till he can taste himself on her tongue.

"Call me Lou," Louis replies, pulling back and grinning till her eyes crinkle up. Harry runs a thumb over her lips, and she kisses it softly. 

"I love you." Harry says, for the second time, and Louis bites his finger.

"I love you too."

 

 

\------

 

A little while later, when Harry's in nothing but his underwear, typing furiously at his laptop, and Louis' changed into her pajamas--basically a clean pair of Harry's boxers and a loose tank--she wraps her arms around him, eyeing his assignment.

"'Cherry-flavored vodka'?" She reads from the screen. "Are you writing about our love story or something?"

Harry chuckles. "I'm supposed to describe love without ever actually saying the word 'love'. It's deep and apparently helps to make me a better writer or something like that."

"Ah." Louis says, then starts to hum the song she'd been singing earlier in the bathroom. " _I'm just a little bit caught in the middle, life is a maze and love is a riddle_ ," she sings softly, kissing Harry's ear.

"Is it, now?" Harry asks, amused. 

Louis bites his earlobe in retort and ruffles his hair, crawling back into the bed and sliding herself under the covers. "Hurry up and finish your thing." She says, whining a bit. "I wanna watch our sex tape."

Harry barks out a laugh. "Okay, okay. Just give me a second."

He types out a couple more lines, pausing and surveying his handiwork before nodding and saving it, then picking up his computer and settling in next to Louis on their bed.

"You ready for this?" He asks, and Louis winks at him.

"Paris and Kim don't got nothin' on us, babe." She replies, and Harry grins, leaning down to kiss her.

 

\------

 

_Maybe it is something unknown--maybe it is a bit of a riddle. But, I guess, if that's the case, I'm lucky enough to know the answer._

_\------_

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slashter_fic) and [Tumblr](http://slashter.tumblr.com)!


End file.
